Caught in the Act
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Now Theodore has to contend with two persistent little things.


**Written For:**

 **Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition:** Round 4  
Captain - Write about someone known to be stoic/cold/aloof using baby-talk with a pet. (You can also write a character who isn't from the usual set of poker-faced ones we know as long as they're shown to be stoic/cold/aloof within the story.)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Southern Fun Fair  
Hedge Maze - (pairing) Hermione/Theo

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Eastern Fun Fair  
Ferris Wheel - (color) amber

 **HPFC:** Build a Zoo  
Pandas - Little Boy - Theodore Nott

 **HPFC:** Pairing DiversityBootcamp  
Theodore/Hermione - Prompt - Spy

 **HPFC:** Character Diversity Bootcamp  
Theodore Nott - Prompt - Spark

 **Caught in the Act**

XX

"Must you?" Theodore asked indifferently, only slight impatience bleeding through his tone as he stood in the center of the main room of the house.

Hermione sighed. "Crookshanks has been dead for nearly a year now. I'm ready for another pet."

"You know how I feel about animals."

"You think they're dirty and annoying and a nuisance."

"Exactly. I put up with the cat because you had him since Hogwarts and before we began dating, so when I married you, I knew you two were a package deal. I haven't agreed to any new animals, though."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Agreed? Since when do I need your permission?"

"I thought a marriage meant we made decisions that affected both of us together. Having an animal in this house qualifies."

She lightly pushed him so he'd sit down on the unoccupied couch. "Okay, you're right, but an animal is good for us. Good for our family."

Theodore closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his dark bangs. "You're not pregnant yet."

"But I will be. And soon, with the way we've been trying."

"That cat was mean. The only ones it liked were you, Potter, Longbottom, and Lovegood. Not exactly the kind of animal I want when we do have kids."

"I agree. That's why I've been thinking about a dog. I went to a shelter for abandoned animals, just to look, and I saw this beautiful amber-colored golden retriever. She was so sweet, and golden retrievers are great with kids."

Theodore opened his eyes and gave Hermione a look. He saw the spark in her eye and knew. "You're not going to give up on this, are you?"

She shook her head, her curly hair flying around her. "Nope."

"So, I should just give in, huh?"

"It would be easier for you," she agreed.

"Fine," he sighed, "Get the dog."

X

Theodore stared at the six-month-old dog. "What's its name?"

Hermione glared at him. "Her name is Gracie. And be nice to her. She's sweet and has already been treated horribly by her first owner."

Theodore continued staring at the puppy that was rolling around on the ground at his feet. She was a pretty animal, but he would never admit that to his wife.

"Pet Gracie," Hermione encouraged.

Theodore wrinkled his nose. "I don't want to."

"You two need to bond."

He ripped his eyes away from the puppy to stare at Hermione. "I'll pass."

He turned and as he walked away, he heard Hermione reassure the puppy. "Don't worry. Daddy Theo will come around, and he'll come to love you as much as I do. Just you wait."

"Don't hold your breath," he muttered.

X

He sat at his desk in his office, going over some paperwork. Normally, he didn't bring his work home, but he hadn't been able to finish and if he was late for dinner again, the only thing that would save him from castration was the fact Hermione wanted to be a mother.

They had a quiet dinner. Then Hermione retired to the library with a good book, and Theodore knew it was safe to sneak away to his home office to finish up the day's work.

The door was open a crack, but he didn't think anything of it.

There were soft footsteps, barely noticeable, and still, Theodore didn't register it.

Suddenly, Gracie tried to jump into his lap from his left side. Theodore pushed away from his desk, the wheels on his chair rolling easily and sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

"What in Merlin's name do you want?"

The puppy wagged her tail and tried to lick him, but he quickly stood up. The puppy tumbled to the ground.

He took out his wand and levitated the puppy. He walked the library, the puppy levitating behind him. "Hermione, keep the mutt out of my office."

"Theo!" Hermione exclaimed, "Stop being mean to poor Gracie." She quickly raced to the floating puppy and once she had her arms around Gracie, Theodore let the levitation go.

"Keep her out of my space!" he ordered, turning around and fleeing from Hermione's personal domain.

He still heard his wife's parting remark. "Poor Gracie. Daddy was mean to you, wasn't he? Don't worry. He's a big softy once you get to know him."

X

Theodore was laying on the couch, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt the couch cushion shift.

He blearily opened his eyes, and his onyx gaze clashed with warm brown that was so much like Hermione's eyes. "Really?" he asked in exasperation.

Gracie wagged her tail.

"Go find your mummy."

Gracie continued wagging her tail.

Despite his desire to not get attached, Theodore couldn't stop his small smile. He moved a bit, making more room for her on the couch.

Gracie stretched, laying her head on his shoulder.

Theodore felt his insides melt. He scratched the top of her head. "Aren't you the cutest thing," he remarked, his voice pitched slightly higher than usual. "You are such a pretty girl, aren't you?"

Gracie licked him in response.

"Yes, you are. You are such a pretty girl. So, so pretty."

He continued using baby talk, unable to help himself when faced with the open adoration in Gracie's eyes. He just hoped Hermione never found out about this.

X

When it was time for dinner, Theodore walked to the table, Gracie trailing after him.

When he saw Hermione, he immediately realized she knew. She was trying her hardest to not laugh. She was biting her lip so hard, he was surprised it wasn't bleeding.

He looked down at Gracie and rolled his eyes. "Did you spy on me?"

"Not intentionally. I was looking for Gracie. I knew you would love her."

He sighed. "She's a persistent thing. Kind of like her mummy." He leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"That's why I knew Gracie had to come home with me. No one else would be able to get through your shields."

"Now I have two of you."

Hermione stood up, her hands pressing to her flat stomach. "Soon to be three."

Theodore's eyes widened. "Really?"

She silently nodded.

He wrapped his arms around for a gentle embrace as Gracie began running around them, barking with joyful abandon.

They ignored the puppy, caught up in their happy moment. Soon, they would have another addition to the family.

XX

(word count: 1,067)


End file.
